


Who am I to disagree?

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Kirk's Confusions [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Implied Relationships, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Certo, me leve logo para qualquer espelunca que esteja planejando, eu sei que vou me arrepender mais tarde mesmo - Bones pediu se dando por vencido.





	Who am I to disagree?

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Betado pela diva da JUHh; minha beta linda e pseudo-relacionamento lésbico de 10 anos.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 21/julho/2017.  
> Fanfict ganhadora do terceiro lugar no Concurso NFF Jul./2017: Aniversário do Fórum Need For Fic.

— Eu estou bem Jim, já disse - Reclamou pela milésima vez.  
— Então você vai negar que assim que pusermos os pés em terra firme a primeira coisa que vai fazer é se meter em um bar? - Kirk perguntou astutamente, conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para se lembrar da data.  
— O que diabos você quer que eu faça então? - Perguntou se dando por vencido.  
— Assim que desembarcarmos, você entregar seu relatório e eu o meu, vamos para um lugar - Disse de maneira firme — E não vou aceitar um não como resposta Bones!

McCoy se viu sem alternativa e apenas balançou a cabeça, tirando qualquer coisa sobre o assunto da mente assim que voltou os olhos para o que estava etiquetando.  
Kirk por outro lado não parou de pensar sobre o assunto, já havia pensado em tudo até.  
Escutou algumas conversas na última vez que tinha ido até a engenharia, e sabia que um novo bar estava sendo inaugurado perto da base, lhe parecia uma ótima idéia arrastar o bom doutor até lá; poderiam se divertir, e talvez até fazer o doutor esquecer que estava amargando perder o aniversário de sua filha.

— Você prometeu Bones - Disse assim que o outro saiu da base  
— Mas que droga Jim! - Disse em alto e bom som, o coração disparado pelo susto — Andou me seguindo é?  
— Eu entreguei meu relatório alguns minutos atrás, e por um acaso Spock mencionou que você também já havia entregado o seu, está fugindo de mim? - Perguntou num tom divertido, abrindo um sorriso predatório.  
— Eu ainda vou deixar aquele duende verde passar uma temporada em coma induzido - Ameaçou entredentes.

Havia feito de tudo para passar despercebido pela base, mas parecia até que aqueles dois farejavam conspirações à distância, nem havia se dado conta de ter cruzado com Spock nos corredores, toda a sua concentração estava em evitar o Capitão e qualquer loucura que ele houvesse planejado.

— Vamos lá Bones, “O começo é a parte mais importante do trabalho” - Mencionou fazendo uma pose pensativa.  
— E quem foi que disse isso? - Perguntou divertido, Kirk sempre conseguia fazê-lo sorrir.  
— Algum velho babão que Spock conhece de algum daqueles livros dele, não faço idéia de quem seja - Afirmou sem nenhuma vontade de saber a quem se referia.

McCoy deixou escapar uma risada contida, Kirk sempre conseguia o que queria, e não iria ser naquele dia que o contrário seria provado.

— Certo, me leve logo para qualquer espelunca que esteja planejando, eu sei que vou me arrepender mais tarde mesmo - Pediu se dando por vencido.

Os olhos de Kirk brilharam, queria levar McCoy para o bar, mas ele mesmo estava louco para dar uma olhada, depois que haviam desembarcado ouviu ótimos comentários sobre o lugar.

— Ahh você vai adorar Bones, é a sua cara, vamos? Ou quer trocar de roupa primeiro? - Perguntou o olhando de cima abaixo.  
— Você pretende jantar com a embaixada Vulcana? Porque senão vamos assim mesmo - Afirmou dando de ombros.

Estavam com o uniforme azul padrão, com faixas coloridas indicando a função que exerciam; aquele que a maioria da tripulação utilizava fora da ponte e que era adequado para qualquer ambiente.  
McCoy tinha o seu perfeitamente fechado até a altura do peito, mas Kirk usava o seu como se fosse um simples casaco, aberto e sem nenhum cuidado.

— Você sempre está ótimo - Afirmou de modo charmoso, puxando o amigo pelo braço até o estacionamento.  
— Nós não vamos andar nessa máquina de desastre, esqueça! - Afirmou parado ao lado da moto.  
— Mas eu nunca sequer arranhei a lataria da minha belezinha! - Replicou ultrajado — Vamos Bones, quanto mais rápido você for menos tempo vai ficar em cima dela - Afirmou subindo no veículo e ligando o motor - Senti tanta falta disso - Comentou sorrindo como uma criança.  
— Eu vou me arrepender - Afirmou subindo atrás dele, tentando impor o máximo de distância entre seus corpos — Onde estão os capacetes? - Perguntou ao notar a falta deles.  
— Não precisamos de capacete! - Afirmou antes de dar a partida.

McCoy automaticamente se agarrou a cintura dele, odiava o jeito impetuoso como o amigo se comportava, e o pior é que sempre estava envolvido em suas artimanhas; mas também gostava de dramatizar, sabia que Kirk era um dos melhores pilotos, e que se ele havia dito que não precisariam de capacetes, realmente não precisariam.

— Você continua o mesmo doido de sempre Jim! - Disse de uma maneira que lhe parecia zangada, fazendo o outro soltar uma gargalhada.  
— Se segure - Mandou antes de aumentar um pouco a velocidade, sentindo os braços dele o apertarem ainda mais, de uma maneira que lhe fazia sentir protegido.  
— Odeio quando você me coloca nessas situações! - Reclamou praticamente colado à orelha dele, para que pudesse escutar sobre o barulho do vento.

Kirk sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar, seguido de uma súbita movimentação em suas calças apertadas, balançou a cabeça como se pudesse afastar esse tipo de pensamento impróprio e acelerou um pouco mais.  
McCoy não estava em uma posição muito diferente, sem capacete, se sentia vulnerável, e a velocidade que Kirk estava impondo o fazia se colar ao corpo dele, o fazendo sentir todos os músculos que o Capitão tinha, e de quebra ainda colocava as nádegas um pouco avantajadas dele, em contato direto com a sua pélvis; o fazendo praticamente recitar mentalmente todas as doenças alienígenas que conhecia durante a viagem.

— Chegamos - Kirk anunciou depois de alguns minutos.

O doutor estava com o corpo duro da viagem forçada, mas se soltou do corpo dele e esticou os braços para trás, como se fizesse aquilo o tempo todo, depois desceu da moto, verificando que nada denunciava os pensamentos nada castos que havia tido há pouco.  
Kirk estava quase com o mesmo dilema, mas sua excitação com o lugar novo logo varreu de sua mente as sensações que havia experimentado durante a curta viagem.

— O que tem de especial aqui? - Perguntou curioso, parando ao lado do amigo — Você não me trouxe para nenhum prostíbulo ilegal de novo não é? - Perguntou sondando.  
— Eu já disse um milhão de vezes que me deram o endereço errado naquela vez - Rebateu prontamente, arrancando um sorriso travesso do doutor — Vamos, você vai adorar isso aqui! - Afirmou voltando a puxá-lo pelo braço.

McCoy mal podia acreditar quando adentrou o recinto, por fora parecia um ambiente duvidoso, luzes neon, belas pessoas flertando, e isso porque mal passava das nove da noite. O lado de dentro era outra história, o piso era quadriculado em branco e preto e havia muitas mesas a meia luz, daquelas com estofado, onde duas pessoas podiam se sentar confortavelmente de cada lado, entre corredores parcialmente mais iluminados garçons e garçonetes pareciam deslizar com suas bandejas cheias de drinks coloridos; logo na entrada tinha um longo balcão, cheio de frutas e garrafas coloridas, fazendo o ar ter um agradável cheiro adocicado.  
Do outro lado pode ver algumas mesas de bilhar, um jogo que Kirk adorava e raramente conseguia um parceiro para se divertir e as músicas que estavam tocando em uma jukebox de última geração eram uma atração à parte, assim que reparou se atentou a letra daquela melodia única.

— “Doces sonhos são feitos disso, quem sou eu para discordar? Eu viajei pelo mundo e pelos sete mares, todo mundo está procurando alguma coisa” - Citou traduzindo a letra assim que ouviu novamente aquele refrão.  
— Te lembra alguma coisa? - Kirk perguntou com um sorriso que beirava ao inocente.  
— Você me deu uma coleção que tinha essa música, acho que se chama Sweet Dreams não é? - Perguntou atento a letra.  
— Ahh então gostou do meu presente? - Perguntou lhe sorrindo de uma maneira sincera.

Kirk lhe puxou para uma mesa mais iluminada, próxima das mesas de bilhar, mas bem centralizada.  
Estava ansioso para entregar os bilhetes para ele, havia mexido seus pauzinhos e conseguido que McCoy pudesse ir visitar a filha no aniversário dela, mas antes iria atormentar um pouco o homem.

— Vou querer um “Jim” tônica¹ - Kirk gracejou assim que uma garçonete se aproximou da mesa deles, lhe sorrindo malicioso.  
— Claro senhor, tudo que eu puder fazer para agrada-lo - Disse a moça completamente derretida pelo sorriso dele, ignorando o doutor e saindo rapidamente para fazer o pedido.

McCoy havia fechado a cara, e já cogitava levantar e voltar de qualquer maneira para seu alojamento quando um dos garçons se aproximou.

— Gostaria de pedir alguma coisa? - Perguntou sorrindo de maneira gentil para ele.  
— Desculpe, é minha primeira vez aqui, você teria alguma sugestão? - Perguntou um pouco mais contido do que se sentia, o bar tinha um pouco mais de classe do que as espeluncas que costumava frequentar.  
— Eu recomendo que experimente nossa Meia de Seda², é um drink leve, que leva licor e conhaque além de leite condensado - Informou pronunciando cada palavra como numa carícia.

O doutor se sentiu levemente confuso por alguns instantes, não estava acostumado com pessoas ignorando Kirk em favor dele, e aquele homem estava fazendo exatamente isto enquanto lhe falava do drink.

— Acho que vou experimentar este então - Concordou acenando de leve com a cabeça.  
— Já trarei seu pedido senhor, por conta da casa - Afirmou ao piscar de maneira discreta.

Kirk já estava em seu limite, quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra flertar daquela maneira com McCoy? As coisas não estavam saindo como planejado.

— Se divertindo McCoy? - Perguntou de maneira seca, o chamando daquele jeito, como quase nunca o fazia.

McCoy mal teve que se esforçar para entender o que se passava na cabeça de Kirk, sorriu de maneira sacana e se inclinou na cadeira, se aproximando dele por cima da mesa.

— Ninguém pode flertar comigo Jim? - Perguntou colocando certa doçura nas palavras, quase como o garçom havia feito com ele minutos antes.  
— Seu pedido senhor - A garçonete disse já colocando um copo alto com várias rodelas de limão a frente dele, fazendo com que o doutor voltasse a se acomodar na mesa.

Para seu deleite, dessa vez Kirk sequer pensou em olhar para a moça, que voltou decepcionada para o atendimento.

— Aquilo não era flertar, ele praticamente se jogou no seu colo Bones - Rebateu transparecendo seu desconforto.  
— E aquela garçonete fez o que? Ela nem perguntou o que eu iria querer, só havia você nessa mesa Kirk - Rebateu de modo divertido.

Kirk franziu o cenho, localizando habilmente o garçom que ainda olhava para eles enquanto servia outra mesa mais perto do balcão.

— Eu não ligo para garçonetes, parece que tenho alguém bem desejável na minha frente bem agora - Afirmou transparecendo malícia.  
— Está flertando comigo Jim? - Perguntou interessado em ver até onde aquele jogo iria.

Kirk não media esforços para conseguir o que queria, prova disso era ter levado McCoy até ali quando ele queria estar em algum bar de quinta enchendo a cara; mas não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, Bones era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo junto com Spock, mas às vezes parecia sentir algumas coisas a mais pelo doutor, como agora, que sentia que poderia partir a cara daquele garçom se ele ousasse se aproximar mais.  
O tal garçom ainda viu a expressão de Kirk antes de levar o drink, mas não se intimidou diante dele, colocando um copo longo com o desenho da nave da Frota Estelar feita com amendoim triturado.

— Vou pagar por esse drink, não queremos cortesias - Kirk disparou antes mesmo de McCoy agradecer.

O pobre garçom se retirou rapidamente, acenando com a cabeça e sumindo da vista dos oficiais, achando que havia se metido em problemas.

— Isso foi uma total falta de educação da sua parte Capitão - Afirmou num tom seco, usando a patente para que Kirk ao menos pensasse duas vezes.  
— Não me importo - Afirmou mexendo no uniforme — Tenho uma coisa para você - Afirmou revirando os bolsos internos.  
— Mais uma dose de má educação ou desse flerte infantil? - Perguntou desinteressado, saboreando seu drink sem olha-lo.

Sweet Dreams voltava a tocar, e ele se permitiu fechar os olhos, apreciando a voz rouca da cantora.

 

“Hold your head up (movin' on)

Keep your head up (movin' on)

Hold your head up (movin' on)

Keep your head up”

“Mantenha sua cabeça erguida

Conserve sua cabeça erguida, seguindo em frente

Mantenha sua cabeça erguida, seguindo em frente

Conserve sua cabeça erguida, seguindo em frente”

 

“Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused”

“Alguns deles querem te usar

Alguns deles querem ser usados por você

Alguns deles querem abusar de você

Alguns deles querem ser abusados”

 

A letra combinava bem com Kirk, mas não mencionaria isso, já havia se arrependido de ter ido até lá com o Capitão.  
A música não dizia para manter sua cabeça erguida? Pois era exatamente o que ele faria.  
Não deu tempo para que Kirk achasse o que quer que fosse, abriu a carteira e deixou o dinheiro sob a mesa, se afastando rapidamente dele, ignorando os gritos de seu melhor amigo enquanto se afundava nas sombras ao lado do café, afinal, quem era ele para discordar de uma música tão boa?

**Author's Note:**

> Ambas as bebidas são clássicas dos anos 80 aqui no Brasil, se interessar, deixo as receitas:  
> [i]“Jim” tônica[/i]¹: Na verdade “Gin tônica”, só fiz um trocadilho com o nome do personagem. (eu particularmente não gosto desse drink pq odeio água tônica).  
> – 60ml de Gin  
> – 120ml de água tônica  
> – Rodelas de limão  
> Pegue um copo alto, esprema uma fatia de limão e a esfregue na borda do copo, coloque a fatia no fundo e acrescente o Gin, gelo picado quase até a borda e a água tônica, mexa levemente e coloque uma fatia de limão.
> 
> [i]Meia de Seda[/i]²: É um drink considerado de “mulher”, por não ser tão forte e mais doce (Eu amo esse e sempre faço).  
> — 1 lata de leite condensado  
> — 75ml de conhaque/rum (5 colheres de sopa)  
> — 100 ml licor de cacau (7 colheres de sopa)  
> — 8 pedras de gelo  
> Bata tudo no liquidificador e sirva em um copo longo com gelo triturado.  
> Eu costumo acrescentar 2 colheres de amendoim triturado (ou pasta de amendoim) para bater junto e polvilhar por cima depois de pronto.


End file.
